You're Not So Scary
by Alice and Quilla
Summary: Akabane Karma's suspension is up and he's free to wreak havoc in and out of the classroom. Worse, I sit a few feet away from him. I can feel his gaze on the back of my head. "G-good morning Karma-san." "Adding -san to the end of my name is a little strange, don't you think?" He chuckles. Should I laugh too? He'll get mad if I don't. KARMANAMI! Based on For A Boy by Raelynn
Le Author Note: I lost the bet :P greeat, anyways, here ya go.. this, story thing is heavily based on Rae Lynn's song For A Boy, because I just thought: eh, girl? boy who let's his guard down around the girl? KARMA AND MANAMI! *madly types up story* - Quilla

Intended to be a one shot. But.. I'm thinking multi-chapter now!

*Que Alice*

Alice: I APPROVE! *throws ideas into Quilla's inbox, spamming her*

Quilla: the-the fuck?! Ok.. so I guess now it's going to be co-written. Ahem. I don't think this was how it was supposed to go Alice. I was supposed to post my embarrassing one-shot on my own? Remember that?

Alice: details, details. TO THE PLOTMOBILE!

Quilla: again I ask: the fuck?

Alice: just go with it!

 **You're Not So Scary**

Akabane Karma's suspension was up, and that meant that he was free to wreak havoc in the classroom, and out of it. Even worse, I sat only a couple feet away from him. I was terrified. Akabane - Karma, he was scary. He beat up a group of upperclassmen _on his own._ I've heard rumors about him - that he killed a teacher, he was a leader of a mafia gang, and he threatened his own parents until they let him live on his own.

I'm afraid he might pick on me, use me as a punching bag. He has this intense stare... I can practically feel his eyes piercing into the back of my head. Did I make him mad? I must have. No, worse, he's thinking of how he wants to bully me. Oh no. I can't take it. I turn around in my seat, bracing myself for whatever he has to say to me, a smirk, mouthed death threats?

I fidget and stare intently at the book on his desk, fumbling over my words, "G-good morning.. Karma-san."

"Morning, Okuda-san!" he says cheerfully. "Using -san at the end of my name is a little strange, don't you think?" He chuckles and I shiver.

Was I supposed to laugh along? If I didn't, he might start to hate me. I nervously force a laugh which sounds more like I'm about to cry. Dammit, I can't act! This isn't my forte.

"You ok?" he asks. His voice is softer, less happy, more concerned? No, angry. Angry. Is he angry?

I raise my eyes for a moment, and I see him looking at me intently, his lips curved into a frown. But he doesn't look angry at all. He's leaning forward in his seat, I notice, like he's almost waiting for something. He isn't eager. He's almost.. afraid?

Ridiculous.

I shake my head lightly, and look away from him.

Something warm touches my forehead, and I startle, my heart beating faster, I look at Karma, and he's out of his seat. He's crouched in front of me, a little bit below eye level with his palm against my forehead. He draws his hand back and stares at me. His mercury eyes. They're really such a unique color. Like copper. For some reason, I don't feel scared anymore.

"You don't have a fever." he said, putting his palm to his own forehead. "But you're kind of cold, Okuda-san. Do you want to borrow my sweater?"

It was a question, I'm sure. But even so, before I could give a response, he was taking off his sweater and he put it around my shoulders.

He's a kind person.

Who would have guessed that one of the toughest students would end up being the kindest?

"You're not so scary." the words slip out of my mouth before I can think to bite my tongue, and I cover my mouth in shock. Did I just?

"Eh?" he chuckles and pats my head. "Well I'll take that as a compliment. Please take care of me, Manami."

"Huh?" Did he just use my first name?!

"Okuda-san, did you say something?" he asks, sitting back at his seat, lazily twirling a pen between his fingers.

I must be hearing things.

"Oh, u-um, please take care of me too, Karma-sa-" It is a little weird, huh? But it'd feel awkward to call him Akabane now, and he isn't that close to me. So.. "Karma-kun!"

He smiles at me and chuckles. "That aside, Okuda-san do you want to help come up with a plan to assassinate the teach together?"

"S-sure!" I reply happily. It's kind of the first time anyone has really asked for my help. I can't be more happy. I get to help out! Who would have thought that we would end up as assassination partners?

"Karmadai shipt." Huh?

I look around me, hearing this whirring sound as a gust of wind comes from an open window. I could have sworn someone said something. I really am hearing things, aren't I?

* * *

Le note: Yesssss

In case you're wondering: Korosensei moved away from the window, taking notes on Karma and Manami's progressing relationship, saying "Karmada (Karma X Okuda) I ship it!" really fast. XD

So ya! Hope you enjoyed the first chappieeeee!


End file.
